Having trouble sleeping' A Romione and Rarry fanfiction
by headcanonsandmore
Summary: An AU where Ron is the object of crushes from both his best friends; Hermione and Harry end up somehow sleeping in the same bed as Ron. This fanfiction attempts to explore the relationship dynamic of the golden trio under these circumstances. Told from Hermione's perspective, but respectful to Harry's feelings as well. Rated T just in case.


' **Having trouble sleeping?' A Romione and Rarry fanfiction**

'Well, see you in the morning- I'm off to bed.'

Ron eased himself out of his chair and began to stand up. Hermione and Harry, who were sat in chairs on opposite sides of him, looked up. The three of them were just in front of the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room. It was the Christmas holidays, and the common-room was predictably deserted.

'Okay, mate' said Harry, smirking at Hermione ' _I'll_ be up in a minute.'

Hermione scowled at Harry. Occasionally, Harry would remind her that, unlike her, he slept in the same room as Ron. Hermione could practically feel the smugness emanating from him as she peered at him over her book on advanced Transfiguration.

Hermione had been in love with Ron for several years. Unfortunately, the first person to notice had been Harry, who had wasted no time in telling her that they were now romantic rivals.

Hermione cared about Harry a lot, but she was still upset that her other best friend was in love with the same person as she was. She couldn't help feeling jealous that he got to spend so much time around Ron compared to her. Aside from this, her and Harry got along swimmingly as they always had done.

Ron looked slightly confused as the other two continued to stare daggers at each-other. Hermione sighed slightly. _He's still completely unaware that his two best friends are in love with him_ , she thought sadly.

She often wished that he wasn't so oblivious, but it was the way he was, and she couldn't help but love him for it, even when her heart ached around him.

'Are you both okay?' Ron asked, looking worried 'I can go up to bed later if you'd prefer…'

Hermione's heart gave a little flutter. _He was so sweet…_

'W-well, actually Ron' she stuttered, barely meeting his eyes 'I've been sleeping quite badly lately, what with being all alone in my dormitory at the minute.'

'Oh- are you okay?'

Ron's voice was filled with concern and worry. Smiling slightly to herself, she continued.

'I'm fine, but I was wondering if I could…just for tonight…s-sleep in your dormitory?'

Ron's eyes widened in shock, and a slight blush appeared on the tops of his ears.

'I-I mean' Hermione mumbled, nervously playing with her bookmark 'Obviously, if you don't want to, that's fine as well…'

'N-no' stuttered Ron. 'I don't mind'.

Harry's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Hermione.

'Well, if Hermione's sleeping in the same bed as you, then so am I!' declared Harry, his cheeks turning pink.

Ron looked bewilderedly at his two friends. Hermione's eyes grew wide- she hadn't meant that. She would have been happy just sleeping in the same room as Ron. But she wasn't going to say that now.

'O-okay, then' he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand 'I'll get the bed sorted first. See you in a bit.'

And with that, he awkwardly shuffled off to the staircase leading to the boys dormitories.

Harry gave Hermione another suspicious look, before darting up the staircase after Ron.

Hermione climbed out of her chair. Climbing the girls' staircase, she could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She hurriedly changed into her nightclothes and pulled a dressing gown around herself.

After what seemed like barely seconds, Hermione was standing in front of the boys' dormitory door. She took a deep breath, and knocked.

'Come in, Hermione!' called Ron's voice from inside.

Hermione, hands shaking slightly, pushed the door open.

All of the lights bar one had been turned off. Two of the dormitory beds (Hermione guessed that they were Ron's and Harry's) had been pushed together to form something similar to a king-size bed, easily big enough to fit three people. A small lamp was lit on the bed-side table next to it.

Ron was sat awkwardly on the side of the bed, wearing his maroon pyjamas and a slightly pink face. Harry was stood nearby, arms folded.

'S-so' Ron mumbled, looking at his feet 'How are we gonna do this?'

'I'm going in the middle' said Harry, firmly

'Why?' asked Hermione, feeling a little hurt

'You know why.'

Hermione could feel tears starting to flow. She hated fighting with Harry like this. She knew that he didn't mean to upset her, but the suspicion and jealousy in his voice felt like icy daggers driving into her heart.

Harry's eyes widened in shock as Hermione began to sob. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted as Ron hurriedly climbed off the bed and rushed to Hermione's side.

'Hermione, what's wrong?' he asked anxiously, pulling a handkerchief from his the pocket of his pyjama bottoms and offering it to her. 'Please don't cry!'

'Hermione…' Harry mumbled awkwardly, moving closer. 'I'm- I'm sorry. That wasn't fair to you. I wasn't trying to—'.

'N-no' Hermione sobbed, rubbing her eyes with Ron's handkerchief 'It's my fault! I-I-I should go back to my dorm.'

'Guys- it's okay' Ron exclaimed, looking beseechingly at both of them 'I'll go in the middle- please don't fight!'

Harry and Hermione both turned to him in shock. Hermione's breath caught in her throat, and her brain seemed to jam.

'R-really' Harry stuttered, his eyes wide.

'Yeah' muttered Ron, rubbing the back of his neck again 'I don't really know what you two are fighting over, but I care about you both a lot. I don't want you two to be all angry at each-other.'

Hermione felt her heart lighten, and the tears stopped falling. She could hear Ron's words emanating through her brain- _I care about you both a lot…_

Harry looked ashamed of himself, and gave Hermione an apologetic look.

'Sorry' he mumbled again.

'M-me too' stuttered Hermione, rubbing her eyes. She turned to Ron. 'Shall we, er—?'

Ron nodded, giving them both a slightly nervous smile. Hermione tried to ignore her rapidly increasing heart-beat.

Harry climbed into the bed first and scooted over to the far side. Ron then climbed in next to him.

Hermione draped her dressing gown over a nearby chair, and (heart pounding) climbed in next to Ron. The three of them pulled the blankets over themselves, as it was quite cold that evening.

Hermione waved her wand and the four-poster hangings swept around the bed. Harry peered through the curtains, and extinguished the light. The dormitory was plunged into darkness.

As her eyes began to adjust to the lack of light, Hermione was aware of Ron's body next to her, and she could hear him slowly exhaling as he drifted off to sleep. His body heat was so warm that it seemed to fill the entire bed with a quiet cosiness.

Hermione slowly turned on her side so that she was facing Ron. His eyes were closed lazily, and his chest was moving up and down as he breathed.

Ron. He was so kind and thoughtful. Yes, he did make mistakes, but that was only natural- he was human. He might not have thought that he was anything impressive, but Hermione trusted him with her life. And so did Harry. They'd probably be lost without him.

Just over Ron's chest, Hermione could see Harry's face as he stared at Ron too. Like Hermione, he was lying on his side and was peering lovingly at Ron as the boy slept.

A look of understanding passed between Hermione and Harry.

As one, both of them scooted towards Ron and snuggled into his sides, slowly so as not to wake him. His body gave on an inviting warm and comforting smell. Hermione's stomach burst into what felt like a swarm of butterflies.

Breathing in the maroon scent of his pyjamas, Hermione nuzzled softly into Ron's chest. He stirred slightly.

Harry and Hermione froze, worried about what Ron would say if he caught them both hugging him like this in his sleep.

Ron opened his eyes blearily, and looked down his chest at both of them, who was lying, petrified, still clutching his sides.

'Hermione? Harry? You two okay?' he asked, yawning slightly 'Having trouble sleeping?'

Ron moved his arms round the two of them, and pressed them closer into him, so that Hermione and Harry could both feel Ron's steady heartbeat through his chest. Their eyes widening in surprise, Hermione and Harry looked up into Ron's freckled face.

'Don't worry- I've got you.' He whispered softly, cradling them in his arms.

Hermione's face turned a deep pink colour, and she could feel her heart pounding in her ears. On Ron's other side, she could see Harry's face burning bright red.

Ron's arm was soft and warm on Hermione's back, and his hand was stroking hers tenderly.

Hermione smiled into Ron's pyjama top, her heart feeling like it would burst through her chest from happiness.

She knew that things would not be easy for the three of them, but, for now, she just wanted to enjoy this moment. She and Harry might both be in love with Ron, but that was okay. They would work it out, even if Ron wasn't aware of their feelings just yet. They loved him, and he loved them back. That was all that mattered.


End file.
